


to be loved and cared for

by transbuck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: Maybe it's for the best, a small part of Fundy's brain says. Maybe his father was too far gone. Maybe they would've tried to rekindle things only for them to fall apart even further. But maybe things would've been good again, too. Maybe he could've had his dear old dad back.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	to be loved and cared for

**Author's Note:**

> hallo! another fundywastaken fic bc im way too far gone for them! got some good ol fashioned hurt/comfort for the soul <3 this isnt entirely canon to the smp (since fwt isnt smp canon :'() But, all mentions of wilbur n how he died/what he did Are canon <3  
> enough yapping! once again, u can find me on tumblr @technoblaede! enjoy the fic <3

Fundy sits on the dock by the lake alone, a few slightly crumpled daisies clutched in his hands that he had picked when he first arrived there. He tries to focus on picking at the petals, but focusing on things is hard. He knows his father wasn't a good man, especially not towards the end, but Fundy still loves him. Loved him, rather. He had started distancing himself from his father, feeling contempt for who Wilbur was becoming, but he had always hoped that someday, when things calmed down, they could rekindle their relationship. But now? Now there's no hope for that.

Maybe it's for the best, a small part of Fundy's brain says. Maybe his father was too far gone. Maybe they would've tried to rekindle things only for them to fall apart even further. But maybe things would've been good again, too. Maybe he could've had his dear old dad back.

But there's no point in dwelling on what could've been, he tries to tell himself. That will only make the pain hurt more. But sometimes he can't quite help it.

While Fundy's busy being lost in his thoughts, a figure appears at the docks and sits down next to him. A strong arm is wrapped around Fundy's shoulders and tugs him closer to the figure. Fundy finally manages to convince himself to look up, feeling pleasantly surprised to see his fiance, Dream.

"Hi," Fundy says softly.

"Hi," Dream says just as softly, bringing his hand up to gently pet Fundy's hair. "How are you doing?"

Fundy pauses to consider. He sets his head on Dream's shoulder and talks softly after a moment. "I miss him."

Dream nods solemnly, but doesn't say anything further. Fundy focuses back on the daisies in his hands.

After a long while, Fundy speaks up again. "I know he wasn't a good person. Especially not towards the end. But he was still my Dad," he says softly, sounding a bit choked up.

Dream nods, turns his head to press a gentle kiss to Fundy's temple. "I know. It's hard to separate the man who raised you from the one who... Did what he did. Yeah?"

Fundy nods and blinks back a few tears before he continues. "Yeah. I kind of stopped talking to him a while ago. I didn't like who he was, and I had hoped... Well, I'm not quite sure exactly what I had hoped. I guess I hoped that maybe he'd realize what he was becoming and go back to who he used to be. And then, I don't know, maybe we could fix our relationship, and maybe things would be okay. And now... I can't."

Dream frowns, gently scratches behind Fundy's ears, and nods. "I can't imagine how hard this must be," he says softly.

Fundy laughs wetly, nods, and looks out at the water. "It's really fucking hard."

They both fall into a silence again after that, Dream scratching behind Fundy's ears to try and keep him calm, Fundy trying to focus on the daisies in his hands. After a while, Fundy curls up against Dream's side and half buries his face in the green fabric of Dream's hoodie. When Dream moves his hand down to rub slow circles on Fundy's upper back, the floodgates open, and Fundy starts to cry as quiet as he can.

Unfortunately, Fundy isn't as quiet as he thought he was.

Dream sits up, looks down to try and catch a glimpse of Fundy's face. "Fundy? Honey?" he asks softly.

Fundy doesn't trust his voice to work, so he just shakes his head, covers his face with his hand.

Dream frowns and quickly pulls his mask off so he can focus more on Fundy, setting it aside. He gently nudges Fundy up so he can gently frame his face with his hands. "Hey, hey, we were just calm, what happened?"

Fundy sniffles, trying his best to avoid looking Dream in the eyes. He knows looking into those soft, soulful eyes will just make him cry more, and that's really not what he needs right now. "It's just... When I was younger, my dad would do that a lot. He would... Whenever I was sad or whenever I had a bad dream, he would rub my back just like you just did. And I guess... I wish he could do it again."

Dream frowns, kisses Fundy's forehead softly, and pulls him closer, wraps him up in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," Dream says softly, kissing Fundy's head wherever he can reach. Fundy cries a little harder under all the affection, trying to squirm as close to Dream as he possibly can. "I know it hurts, honey. I know. I wish I could take all your pain away," he continues, squeezing Fundy a little tighter.

Fundy hiccups a little and tries to burrow closer to Dream. He opens his mouth to try and speak, before deciding against it. Instead, he wraps his arms tightly around Dream's waist, and lets himself feel his feelings as strongly as he needs to.

After a long while of crying and trying his best to take deep breaths, Fundy starts to feel himself wear out more and more. Once he finally manages to calm down and stop crying, he pulls away just a little, rubbing at his eyes a little.

Dream looks at him curiously when he pulls away, gently petting his hair. "You feel better?" he asks softly.

Fundy nods tiredly. "Yeah. A little bit, at least. I'm just really tired now."

Dream laughs softly, moving his hands to gently cup Fundy's cheeks. "Yeah? Should we go home and turn in early for the night?"

Fundy smiles and nods, slowly starting to push himself up. "That sounds nice. You'll stay the whole night?"

Dream smiles up at him fondly as he reaches to put his mask back on. "Of course. Can't leave my boy alone!" he says as he stands up and stretches his arms out.

Fundy rolls his eyes fondly and smiles a little. "You're a dork."

Dream smiles widely at him. "You love me for it. You want me to carry you?"

Fundy smiles a little wider and nods.

Dream smiles, scrunches up his nose, and turns so his back is facing Fundy before bending down a little. "Hop on!"

Fundy steps closer to him before pausing for a second. He looks down at the daisies in his hand and frowns, before leaning towards the water and tossing the flowers. He doesn't need those, he thinks, as he steps closer to Dream and hops onto his back, his arms wrapped around his neck. Dream stands up fully, wrapping his arms around Fundy's legs to keep him up, and starts to carry Fundy home. This is all he needs, Fundy thinks. To be loved and cared for. And boy does he feel cared for when he's in Dream's arms.


End file.
